


Socks

by little0bird



Series: Stolen Time [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothes, Dobby is a free elf, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little0bird/pseuds/little0bird
Summary: I wrote this years ago on FF.net, and it still kills me...





	Socks

At first, Dobby thought he had died and gone to heaven. Not literally of course, that was laughable. Harry Potter had been there. Harry Potter wouldn't let him really die.

A pillow on his small bed was a shirt that had been stuffed and sewn shut. Every drawer in the tiny bureau held clothes – small trousers and shirts, socks, hats. Even a coat and gloves

The walls were painted a cheerful yellow with a border of coats, scarves, and mittens that danced around the middle of the wall. Even the lampshade was shaped like a sock.

In the beginning, he spent days arranging and rearranging his things to his liking, pleased to have something he could call his own. He didn't stop to wonder why nobody had called him to do anything.

In the beginning he thought perhaps Harry Potter had made this room for him. That the knife Bellatrix had thrown didn't kill him. That the room was a place for him to convalesce until he was better, and Harry Potter would return to Hogwarts where Dobby could once again look after him.

He didn't realize where he was exactly until he finally ventured from his room.

The first person he saw was the boy that had died in the Triwizard tournament. The one Harry Potter had been clinging to in the maze.

Then he saw a pair of twins that reminded him of Harry Potter's Wheezy. He was certain he'd seen a photograph of them somewhere at Hogwarts and heard Harry talk about making them proud.

Then that grizzled man who had taught at Hogwarts that one year… The one with the magical eye. He had been killed on the trip to fetch Harry Potter from his relatives.

Dobby felt his feet grow cold in his new socks. He timidly approached a tall man who resembled Harry and cleared his throat. It sounded like a mouse squeaking.

'Is I dead?' he asked faintly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago on FF.net, and it still kills me...


End file.
